A Day Sick
by Reploid001
Summary: The smallest of Robots Masters became ill and Dr. Wily will not help, as will be that others will take care of the little Ice Man?
1. Prologue

_A Sick Day_

The smallest of Robots Masters became ill and Dr. Wily will not help, as will be that others will take care of the little Ice Man?

Ice Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, Cut Man, Guts Man and Dr. Wily by Capcom Co., Ltd., Keiji Inafune.

Chapter I - Prologue

The fortress of the evil Dr. Wily, all robots masters are dying of cold, even being a normal afternoon of spring, the problem was that one of them in any way could get the flu, it is risky for the whole place to stay frozen (this is applicable). On the fifth floor of the fortress was the rooms of the first robot masters and unfortunately because of that the floor was covered with ice and shivering robots, one fewer than the contrary was burning with fever.

"I did not know robots could get ice flu" said Fire Man with the flame head nearly off, Elec Man who was on his side would respond, but found that the robot was sick and exhale instead of responding Fire Man, Elec had a better idea "Take cover!" Even with the speed of the small electric robot sneezed and almost everyone turned hailstones. "Sorry ..." Ice Man said, his voice hoarse (It is the warning if Ice Man sneezing protect yourself) Cut Man was already getting sick of freezing and thawing and wanted the Ice Man was somewhere else ( If you know what I mean), but others have sparred with him because of his sharp tongue and did not like any of it were bad when Ice Man and managed not to do anything stupid (if indeed it is possible) and said quietly "Ice, could you stop sneezing?" All the others looked at him with wry look "Hello, he's got the flu and even being a robot he HAVE TO SNEEZE" said Fire Man very ironic, Ice looked at him trying to apologize and smiled slightly

"So ... Dr. Wily know how you will improve Ice? "Asked Elec Man, Ice Man shook his head in denial, the electric robot placed his hand upon the forehead of ice that seemed to be on fire" Ice, are you feeling well? " Elec asked, concerned about the situation of his brother "Not much ... My throat is weird, I feel like something was scratching her ... "The voice of Ice Man was already as low noise and others do not understand another word he said when Ice realized his voice had failed, got fear, but was optimistic Elec "Do not worry, soon the old find something to make you feel better. I'm going up there to see if it has already developed some antidote or something. "

- After a LONG time coming up in the elevator -

Elec Man came and saw Dr. Wily working on something "Dr. Wily! Have you done something to improve Ice Man? "He asked, Dr. Wily turned" Elec Man, I just let you stay here, and not in their databases, for I am developing a new technology to stop Mega Man and no longer need the help you, but as this new technology is more complicated than I thought, I will not have time to create an antidote only a tiny robot master got sick, if someone stronger and that has helped me more ... "Dr . Wily was interrupted by Elec Man was already furious with the statement Wily "Doctor, do you think Ice Man not helped you? It was years in the Arctic doing research and you did not care, he battled wanting and not wanting, he nearly destroyed Mega Man and you think he helped you? "Said Elec Man angry, but he forgot that when a Robot Master raises voice against Wily, may be at risk, Dr. Wily took two steps back and his eyes did not transmit feelings, he held a mini remote control and pointed toward Elec Man "If you do not leave now, I'll turn you and I play in space "(Which was not difficult, the top floor of the place was almost on the moon) Elec Man had to follow the orders of Dr. Wily, however strange or bizarre they were, or her schedule prevented, then closing the conversation, left the room and went back to the elevator to the fifth floor of the fortress.

When Elec Man arrived on the fifth floor all the Robot Masters waited at the elevator door appearing to be anxious "And then?" Asked a voice at the bottom of the heap of robots, Elec stood awkwardly "To tell the truth will not in Dr. Wily help heal the Ice Man .. We'll have to handle it alone..."


	2. Search For Help

A Sick Day

_Chapter II – The Search For Help_

Elec Man, Masters joined all robots in the room next to the Ice Man, to make a meeting "Okay, now that we're all together, we can talk about how to solve our problem frozen." Said Elec Man, Cut Man raised his hand and Elec gave him permission to speak "But none of us ever got sick ... And that is not common in robots, how can we do this without the help of Wily? "All the other robots around Masters agreed with Cut Man and started making comments under his breath. "We can not give up, there must be someone who has an antidote or treatment for Ice Man and ..." Comment by Elec Man was interrupted by a sneeze or VERY high that seemed to have been produced by a robot as small as Ice Man At the time all Robots Masters (Including Guts Man) shook with loud noise and blast of ice left the room freezing corridor "We choose ... Or buy thousands of coats to survive in cold or looking for someone to help us. "Said Fire Man on voice ultimatum, the other robots at the time began to think about someone.

"What about DWN-083?" Said Gemini Man, suggesting DWN-083 was a Robot Master exile, he was called "Robot Master Physician" by others and Dr. Wily taught him many things, perhaps everything about the other robots Masters, was the solution, but the place where he was exiled was the problem, Brazil. "Gemini, there is no basis our there as we go there?" Asked Cut Man "Walking" spoke Gemini ironic, alongside his identical brother agreed "It may be our only ..." (Ice Man sneezes again) " Hope ... "Said Elec Man

Was decided DWN-083 would find and cure Ice Man, but the biggest problem was coming. As Ice Man will take the way in which he is to Brazil? Elec Man Fire Man and asked if he had an idea "We can tele-port to the base of the Wily closer to Ice Man there and take the rest of the way" Elec Man liked the idea and started looking closer to the base there. Snooping on the computers base Elec Man found closer to the base, a mini fortress unoccupied, but operating in Mexico. It was so close to the final destination, but it was better than going from Japan to Brazil by plane or boat with Ice Man Ice splashing horrors.

"Okay, robots! We will go to Brazil in search of help, but we need help. Who offers? "Only a few offered, Guts Man, Cut Man, Gemini Man and Snake Even though few, Elec Man found enough to go to the destination. "Okay, talk to Ice Man as you prepare and see how we got into exile in Brazil." Everyone agreed and went to the next room Elec already wearing a fur coat almost twice more than he.

"Ice Man?" He asked, opening the door slowly, he entered and closed the door behind him, saw Ice Man in bed curled up in a ball and covered like coughing, looked at the small Elec "How was the meeting?" Elec smiled and looked happy for the little robot "We know how you will improve. A Brazilian Robot Master will help you, and tomorrow we will start our trip "

_**YAY! They go to Brazil (My Country) will they find this robot exiled? Does Ice Man will stop sneezing? In the Next episode of A Sick Day only here at !**_


	3. Interventions and Problems

A Sick Day

_Chapter III - Interventions and Problems_

When morning our heroes were already awake and Elec Man and Cut Man was checking to see if they have not forgotten anything "[...] Fortress's Key, confers, E-Tanks, confers, a picture of DWN-083, confers, wipes paper, confers, first aid kit, confers. Lacking anything else? "Asked Elec Man, Cut Man looked around and Ice Man who was coughing on their side "A stopper." Robots Masters looked strangely Cut Man "Stopper?"Gemini Man asked" To a stopper? "asked the similar.

"Ice Man is all the time with the mouth in the form of 'o', if we put a stopper we **cut** the waves of sneezing it." Explained Cut Man, Elec Man did not like the idea, but decided to ignore and leave aside. "I prefer not to comment," said Fire Man as Elec Man was programming the platform teleportation Snake Man remembered not researched about Brazil and was confused and looked for a book that Fire Man holding written Guide for robots on how to survive in Latin America. Snake to see the title in large letters and colored shuddered "But what the hell is Brazil?" Said the Snake "Is simple, Brazil is a country that is the perfect place to exile robots, a country that is not developed as ours and there are not robots like us there. "said Fire Man, Elec passed the two and picked up some things, and with his free hand grabbed the hand of Ice Man" Come on, we have no time to lose, "said Elec, others followed and after that Elec and Ice is tele-ported together others were coming one by one until everyone in the Mexican base.

"Right, Fire Man, we can only survive with your guide ... Swear you will not lose it? "Asked Elec Man, Fire Man Proud exhibited his guide and almost dropped it on the floor because they do not have hands and fingers very least, Ice Man approached of Fire Man and exchanged a handkerchief the paper guide and gave the book to Elec Man "I think that's better ... Elec Man shows the path to walk and Fire Man will blow your nose "Fire Man was confused "But Elec Man said I could be the guide..."Said Fire Man on tone tantrum, the twins and Snake approached Elec Man and Ice Man along said "ELEC MAN SHOWS THE WAY TO WALK AND FIRE MAN GO BLOW YOUR NOSE!" Elec blushed and opened the book in front of the face to hide it "R-Right... P-Page 1 ... "Elec Man bent down to him and Ice seeing the page content and the little eskimo between breaks for the nose stops dripping, began reading.

_"Chapter I - The passage_ ... If this demand arriving in Brazil starting from the Gulf of Mexico is starting well ... But hiking is not recommended if any of your travelers are sick ... "Ice Man stopped reading and got lost "And now?" asked the little robot, Elec Man looked in the index of the book and saw a chapter called _Chapter LV -_ _Passage for Problematic Travelers / Handicapped / Sick of Fever._

"I found a chapter that will help us, let's see ... Page two hundred to page two hundred ... one? What? "He opened the book on the page that was the last book and saw only a message in which he read _aloud"_ _Kill the traveler because you will not get through even a tenth of the course_ _"Ice_ Man got the white skin and fainted, but Guts Man (finally appears, HALLELUJAH!) do not let it fall to the floor, Elec despairs, approaches and pats on the face of Ice until he regains consciousness and sit on the floor of the base.

"Calm down, Ice Man If we kill you, we have no reason to go there. It is not guys? "They both looked at each other, in which case the twins were activated with cannons, Guts holding a rock that gave the three Ice Man (Where did he get that?) And Snake was 5 snakes on hand when Ice saw it so frighteningly close to death and turned white and fainted again, Elec did Facepalm and woke the little robot again.

_-In Fortess-_

"Oh by all that is cold in the world! Of to stop this drama Freeze Man? "Asked Chill Man, Freeze was heartbroken not to have gone meeting and will have lost the opportunity to help his idol Ice Man" Ahh! I should not have missed the meeting! Ahhh I should have gone! Ahhhh My Ice King may be suffering at the hands of those who have never messed with ice in life! "(Note: When more exclamation points or H's in words are screaming louder and more desperate of Freeze Man) Chill Man noted that alone would not be able to stop Freeze Man's madness on Ice Man and put his hand on the communicator coupled in his ear "Commando Man, do you copy? I need help ... Freeze Man is crazy again. And I'm not going to hold it for long..." "Understood "Commando answered the intercom. Commando was playing cards with Sheep Man on the 15th floor of the fortress and the two went to the 12th floor where the other two were.

When Commando and Sheep came to the room that was Freeze Man, Freeze was trying to leave a barrier of ice, which was apparently made by Chill Man, but after the room look not seen anywhere Chill Man, Sheep Man saw Freeze hitting the barrier and crying, shouting apologies to Ice Man, calling him Ice King, Idol and others who Sheep preferred pretend not to hear, but after a while lost patience and produced a cloud just above the head that made a Freeze small radius that has hit the robot crazed and paralyzed. Commando looking relieved punched the wall until only tiny pieces left over and grabbed a straitjacket that had brought and tied Freeze Man "is so much better" blurted Sheep Man "Now that he has this under control we have to find the Chill Man" spoke the sheep, Commando agrees and after 10 minutes they found looking for Chill Man hiding in the tank of popsicles that he had in the room.

_- In Mexico -_

At the end offered Guts Man Ice Man loading the rest of the way and follow what it says in the guide as if he was not sick and were waiting for a bus to take them to the neighboring state and arrive in Mexico City "Elec, think it will be all right? "asked Ice Man, Elec Man, as always was upbeat and smiled at Ice" Do not worry, the guide explains step by step how to go back from Mexico to Brazil and vice versa "2 minutes later one bus approaches "That bus is long journey, going from where we are, near the Gulf of Mexico to Mexico City, followed hike to one of the airport and took a plane to the capital and then to South America only have they do not splash Ice "explained Elec and confident until he remembered a detail" Just one thing ... Does anyone here speak Spanish? "He asked awkwardly, Ice Man raised his hand" I speak "Everyone looked at him suspiciously" Ta tells another "spoke Snake Man and agreeing with twins, the bus stopped and simp attic human age with sombrero Mexican costumes and spoke _"_ _Hola__amigos__robóticos__! __Vamos__, el camino __es largo__y no tenemos __tiempo que perder__!__" __(Translation: Hello robotic friends! Let'go, the road is long and we have no time to lose!)_ Ice Man got on the bus excited _"Gracias_ _señor!_ _Mis_ _amigos y yo_ _gracias" (thank you sir! My friends and I thank you)_ Ice Man and motioned for the others to come in and jaws hanging followed him to the back of the bus on which could fit together. Everyone was still looking Ice Man and were not believing what they saw in the beginning of the trip "Ice, as you learn to speak Spanish? Based on Dr. Wily only taught us to speak Japanese and English" said Elec Man, Ice that was sneezing so far gave a shaky smile, "When I began my work in the Arctic had several human Spaniards and had to learn their language to get the first information I needed to start my work" explained Ice Man, everyone now had their doubts aside and just got to hope that the trip was over.

Fever just taking a bit of energy from Ice Man and barely starting the trip was already little sleepy, but could not take much time and slept leaning to Elec Man. The electric robot was distracted, but felt the cold breath of Ice Man and blushed when he see the little leaning his head against his shoulder, Snake was seeing everything and wanted to have something cool to do more than just wait to end the voyage took advantage of the situation "Gemini, look it looksss like a new little couple between ussss. Elec and Ice Man, ssssso cuddly" Snake whispered in jest, Gemini Man noted the Snake's idea was to end Elec's patience and also decided to join in the fun "Yes Snake, and even combine the two. But will Elec take care of a Robot Master like that?" He spoke, although the two are whispering, Elec Man heard everything and did not like, he just liked Ice as younger brother and only that, but he was patient and decided ro ignores that the two were talking. Until Snake have a "great" idea to mess with Ice Man and leave Elec Man crazy.

Snake held out a hand and her left Cindy, one of its numerous s pet snakes and spoke low enough for only him, the snake and Gemini hear "Cindy, do you wanna play?" He asked the snake nodded, all Snake Man's snakes were trained and understand every word he spoke, "Okay, then go to the _little game_ we usually do with Gemini, but thisss time with Ice Man" he explained, Gemini then noticed that _little game_ he was talking "Ah, so it was you!" Gemini spoke indignantly Snake noticed that he did and tried to explain "Calm Gemini, there are timesss when she will without my permission, but now we have to nail Ice Man and not you" Having said that, Snake put the snake on the floor of the bus, the pet snaked slowly as not to arouse the attention nor Elec Man as well as the other occupants of the bus (Snake knew that humans are scared of snakes, even with his not being poisonous) Cindy climbed the bank and the Ice Man was on his shoulder and curled around the neck of the Eskimo, Ice don't reacted, Ice moved and hugged his arm Elec Man, the electric robot looked back toward the lower and saw the snake around the neck of Ice, Elec did not want to splurge and tried to catch the snake without waking Ice Man, but she quickly unfolded and entered in the Ice Man's hood.

Elec started to freak out and Guts Man noted the agitation "Elec Man?" He asked, Elec pretended it was a small problem, Guts was too outrageous in dangerous situations "Nothing, just Ice **curling** up on my arm like a **little** **snake.** " Guts was not good at charades so thought it was just because Elec was nervous and started talking to Cut Man and Fire Man about Mexico. _Thankfully Ice Man has heavy sleep _thought Elec_,_ but soon noted that snake was down the neck of Ice and was approaching the belly which was the Eskimo's most sensitive part, Snake and Gemini who were watching the scene held not to laugh "I should have brought a camera" Gemini said. Elec was going crazy, the snake came in the belly of the Eskimo, but fortunately he did not wake, but the snake did not give up and went down, came to a point where Elec almost caused a shock in the snake, Ice Man felt the snake through the point sensitive and thought it was Elec Man "Elec ... Takes this hand away ... " Elec took Ice thought he had been to take the snake. Obviously he gave a peek into place in small inconspicuous place the Eskimo and took Cindy off Ice Man, Snake and Gemini could not stand and laughed too loud, all aboard the bus looked at the two and some laughed along, which was able to wake the little Eskimo completely unfortunately now feel like sneezing, Elec this time would not let the bus be frozen if Ice Man holding up against the window, and the little splashed, freezing more than half of the road and doing some cars skid and collide, Elec did not like the explosions you saw behind the bus, but at least Ice Man sneezed and did not freeze anyone. _"Salud!"_ (Cheers!) told everyone on the bus. _"Gracias"_ (Thank you) And he said, everyone returned to their proper places, Snake and Gemini decided to stop fooling around, after all Cindy was crushed by Elec Man and Snake swore to avenge his pet snake.

_The Journey begins!_ _Will Cindy be avenged?_ _Does Elec interested in Ice Man?_ _And will Freeze will escape and go after your Ice King?_ _See all this and more in the world next episode of A Sick Day!_ _Only__here__ at !_


	4. First Stop

A sick day

_Chapter IV - First Stop_

In Guadalajara, our heroes disembark first, Ice Man could not take over the bus, it would not freeze the entire road from the starting point will Mexico City, Elec Man then decided to change the route slightly, Gemini thought that was funny happening "If Ice Man can not stand or ride the bus, I doubt very much that we manage to catch a plane," he said, Elec Man thought about it, _the planes had windows, but could not be opened because of the wind, but if Ice Man sneezing inside the plane can freeze it and Kaboom aircraft falls, we will have to talk to the airline._ decided it.

"Elec, if I can not get on the bus, as we will Mexico City? How much longer until we get there, "said Ice Man seeing no sense in Elec decided to make "Do not worry Ice, let's just take a break here and then we hit the road again, the guide says that coming to Mexico City can take a plane will leave for Brazil to any of the three major capitals of the country, in this one the guy who will help us, just hope someone here knows him to give us information" said Elec Man, taking a small bag the portrait of DWN-083 and motioning for the others to follow, began to take the city in search of at least one city map to avoid getting lost.

After walking a bit, Elec Man sees a shop with various equipment traveler, he found perfect "Ice, I'll have to use you again" said Elec to Ice Man who was being carried by Guts "can mean" Elec pointed to the store that was at a crossroads "You'll have to talk to the owner of that store to get some maps" explained Elec, Ice Man motioned positive and everyone went to the store.

Upon entering the store, Guts placed on the floor and Eskimo Ice was next to Elec Man where he was a clerk. Fire Man was dazzled with a pamphlet showing the peppers over _calientes_ of the country_,_ Snake saw photos showing the huge variety of snakes that are in place and the sample who were in the city zoos, Gemini stared at rock concerts (mainly the band Linkin Park) that would have throughout the country. Ice and Elec saw nothing of interest and were looking for maps _"Disculpe__señorita, pero tendría_ _mapas de _ _Mexico_ _y__Brazil?__"_ _(Excuse me Miss, but would have maps of Mexico and Brazil?)_ Ice asked the attendant, a girl with long black hair and dark skin wearing a shirt with the Mexican flag and a green pants, showed two maps one from each country for the two _"Gracias"__(Thank you)_ Ice Man put on the map the table so that they could see it and Elec. "It seems easier to lose here than in Brazil." Said Elec Man, Ice he looked at what was already in the mood to sneeze again, "Oh no," Elec took Ice the clerk did not understand it was nothing, but not have time to explain, Elec Man led Ice toward the street and the small sneezed, freezing a portion of the sidewalk "Fire Man melt this ice, please" asked Elec Man already turning to where the two were. The attendant was afraid Ice Man, but little is said _"No se preocupe señorita, yo soy sólo una fiebre, que no es muy común en los robots" (Do not worry Miss, I'm just a fever, which is not very common in robots)_ Explained the little Eskimo soon as Elec and Ice decided to buy the maps, Fire, Snake, Gemini and Guts came with puppy face so they could have seen the wonders that the pamphlets and posters. "I think we'll stay here longer than I thought," said Elec Man "Lucky for us, Dr. Wily gave all his money for us," said Guts, Dr. Wily cared more about to destroy Mega Man and dominate the world than in money, then the Robots Masters who had his confidence (Ice and Elec) had unlimited credit card and could buy Mexico if they wanted to itself. "Okay, we can stay here for a while, and see what this country has to offer" said Ice Man, everyone cheered and already got a few things at the store and bought to learn about things that interested him.

Elec Man looked worried for Ice Man " But Ice, you're still sick ... Think you can go to public places the way they want ... And besides if you leave, they buy everything have in this town ... "Elec said," Do not worry, we will keep our cards and how they do not know our passwords, we can relax. And will go on a show, or a zoo, I can stay in a hotel, a place where I can sneeze without freezing anything, "explained, Elec thought and thought a good idea, _the self _ _Dr. Wily said he did not need more of the services of Robots Masters, so why not take this opportunity _thought, "Okay, we'll be here a few days so they can have fun, but then we took the road to the end." he said, Ice agrees and the two are with your cards to reach, it seemed that the others were already up planning what they would do in the city.

_What will our heroes be able to do in the city?_ _Will it be okay?_ _All this and much more in the next episode of A Sick Day!_ _(It should be called at least a week sick, but the name of this fanfic is only metaphorical) Only here at !_

_Snake: Wait!_ _You said I avenge Cindy!_

_Reploid 001: I said maybe._

_Elec Man: I hope in the next episode I'm a tightwad._

_Ice Man: Elec ..._

_Elec Man: o/o_

_Ice Man: Just wait until the next episode..._

_Reploid 001: Oh My God... Yes, Ice Man is right, but, review, please and follow!_


	5. Troublesome Problems

A Sick Day

_Chapter V - Troublesome Problems_

In Hotel in Guadalajara For Robots, our heroes decided to stay 5 days already enough to see everything we wanted nearby, Fire Man was out, he wanted to see the hottest places where he liked to stay, but in the hotel ...

"Elec Man please, please, please, please let me go ..." Begged Gemini Man clinging Elec Man's leg like a 5 year old doing tantrum, he wanted to go to the concert of the band Linkin Park "Only if you just go to the show and back straight here," said Elec, Gemini was glad "I'll do whatever you want as long as I can go," said the twin most innocent, the other one is looking by far twisting so the brother could alone. "Okay, I'll go along with you to buy tickets, but who will oversee Ice Man?" Said Elec, the other twin appeared "Let me watch while you and my brother will buy our tickets," he said excited, knew who stayed would be faster, because if he did not present to take care of the Eskimo, Elec would have to choose who would be taking care of Ice and this could take long enough for them not to get the tickets to get in the front rows to see the band . Elec agreed and gave Gemini a mobile "If anything goes wrong, call me" he said, with Gemini since the dragging out of the room "Do not worry!" Said Gemini also started pushing Elec Man out of the room and closed the door quickly "Caring for the Ice Man .. hehe ... This should not be so difficult and also Elec Man loves to exaggerate" thought high the clone, already playing the cell toward the couch and sitting down to start playing video games.

After killing some zombies, already forgot Ice Man, just thinking about getting an autograph from your favorite band and slay the enemies in the game, but after a while he felt cold "Damn, it's cold, I turn off the air conditioning" Gemini paused the game and went toward the air conditioning, but he was already off and then remembered that Ice Man was in the same room with him, then decided to help him (or almost) "Ice Man! You're freezing this place! Stop it, I'm freezing to death!" Cried Gemini, who did not want to see the rest of the apartment, was dying of laziness.

In fact, Ice Man was sneezing and froze at least half the hotel room "Sorry Gemini! I'll try to stop! " *Achoo!*

_- In the Neighbor Room -_

Cut Man, Guts Man and Snake Man, were playing poker, Cut was betting scissors, Guts betting some stones and Snake Man some sweet snakes, and Guts were winning. Cut threw everything but Guts had four aces and won some money on scissors, sweet sorrel snakes and more scissors. Cut to realize that all was lost obstinate "Ahh! No Guts Man, why you? I was supposed to have won! "Cut Man (Who had the ability) started crying. Guts, a close friend of Cut, took pity Robot Lumberjack "Do not worry, Cut. We can share." Cut, stopped sobbing and wiped the tears from his eyes "Really?" Asked Guts made a thumbs-up and Cut stopped crying and smiled.

After just eat all the snakes of multiple flavors and break the scissors cutting stones, felt the cold coming from the room of Ice, Elec and Gemini. "Guys, I think Gemini alone is not getting care for Ice Man" Cut Man said, he and the others leave the room and go into the next room to see what was happening.

_- In the Shows House -_

Even with Elec Gemini and having arrived one hour before the box office opened, had a queue grotesque waiting for them "Gemini, I can not stand to wait" said Elec, both until that moment they had waited five hours in line and there was still much to come the end "Calm Elec, let's wait just a few more hours. If you worried about Ice Man, stay **cold,** my brother will take care of him."

_- In the cold apartment -_

"Jesus Mary Joseph!" Said Guts Man when he saw all the room frozen (and Gemini was frozen in the process) "I think it would have been better some of us have been watching the icy" said Snake Man, Cut Man who had provided it was holding thick coats of fur and gave one to each and headed toward where they heard the cough of the little Eskimo. They entered crying viewed Ice Man "Ice Man? What is it? "Asked Cut Man, all three were white, knew that if Elec saw Ice crying, the three would become yellow dots energy flying everywhere, it was Ice with both hands covering his face, sat up in bed and drying some tears "I froze this place ... I swear I did not ... "he said, approached Guts "Calm down, no one will blame you for that. We know you do not want to freeze anything. When Fire Man back he thaws this place and it'll be fine" he said putting his hand on the back of the little robot near the liquid nitrogen backpack he always carried. Ice Man felt a little better and stopped crying, Cut and Snake almost fainted returned to normal and soon after they heard someone knocking on the door.

When Cut Man opened the door of the room were Fire, Elec and Gemini, the twin came running and screaming in the apartment and slipped on the ice, but that did not stop him from continuing to yell "I WAS ABLE! LET'S SEE LINKIN PARK TOMORROW AT NIGHT! "He said SUPER excited, but stopped when he saw his brother frozen following the example also froze "What happened here?" Said Elec Man, waiting in line and squeals of Gemini took his patience with the apartment and frozen, was the cherry to him almost explode with rage "Can someone explain to me what's this?" he said extremely furious Fire that was made just behind the hand signal when a guillotine cuts the neck of a criminal, everyone froze denounce Ice was like sentencing him will feel in by his own weakness, lightning bolts, but Cut Man who was afraid of being **cut** in half pointed to Ice Man "WAS HE! ELEC NOT BLAME ME BLAME IS ALL THE ICE MAN! "Cried he who then ran off, Guts and Snake did not want to get out of the mess and left injured, Fire Man grabbed the twins and also left the room, closed the twin thawed the door and they were all next door just waiting to hear electric shocks and screams that would come soon after.

Inside the room, it was just that Elec flashing Ice heard a little shock, he knew he could not bear electrical charges and was forcing himself back against the headboard, Elec approached Ice over the bed, he reached it was possible see rays and fear filled eyes of the little Eskimo "Elec, please forgive me, I did not, I swear ... Please ... No..." The anger was leaving when Elec Man saw Ice Man crying, he realized that what he was doing was not right, the electrical currents came out of their hands and instead of electrocuting Ice, Elec Man gave him a peck on the small lips and hugged him. Ice Man was surprised by the action of Elec, but then returned the hug. "Sorry Elec Man .." said Ice Man, Elec broke the hug and put a hand on the cheek of Ice "No, forgive me, I should not have been angry with you and did not want to make you cry"

Outside the room nobody understood "I thought I was hearing loud noises like screaming, but I do not hear anything," said Gemini, Fire had thawed and the two clone continued "Maybe Elec pitied Ice and killed him without letting him suffer" Everyone agreed with clone "We have to go all together, in three!" said Fire Man, 1, when he began to count, Gemini grabbed the door handle 2, with all their weapons were at hand to defend themselves and 3! Gemini opened and all went well at least Ice was not dead and Elec was no longer angry, the two were just talking.

After a good 20 minutes to close the matter, the twins were very excited, "I do not believe that going to the show!" He said what he was buying the tickets "What we would row?" Asked the clone, the first reached out and was written on the tickets "We'll be in the 10th row, which will be enough to see them up close!" Both shouted very excited and have started to pick cloths to polish their armor and helmets and went to a room of their own. "Guys you have to see the desert! The Mountains! It's all lovely and warm as I love it! Tomorrow I will try the spicy food, will be amazing and _caliente! (Hot)_"Said Fire Man, he was excited, but it was more controlled, seemed more anxious he was, Snake was a pamphlet with the zoo city "Anacondasss, Viperssss, Snakesss... I think I'll switch in the zoo! Is full of beautiful snakesss!" Said Snake, which was already full of snakes surrounding him "Snake, your snakes..." Said Elec Man, Snake Man did not get along with the snakes "Do not worry they are jussst hungry" he said still reading the pamphlet "That's what I care!" said Elec, holding Ice away of the snakes, one of them was in a position to boat, Snake not bothered by that bites its only snakes were quite painful, but not lethal, but remember Cindy, he gave mad and gave hand signal to attack Elec and Ice. The snakes came and surrounded the two, if Elec took a step to either side of the bed he ran the risk of being bitten, Ice Man was not scared, just wanting to sneeze, Elec took a chance and put Ice Man in the direction of the snakes and when the little splashed, froze all snakes which split and left soon after. "No!" cried Snake Man, Elec Man left Ice on the bed and turned on the robot snake "Never think of doing that again!" Elec said angrily, his Ice Man was nearly chopped and Elec wanted to make clear that not want that to happen again, Snake quickly agreed and hid his face with the pamphlet and Elec returned Ice Man _You'll sssee Elec Man, I've never done thisss, but you leave me no choice ..._

_Oh My God!_ _What Snake gonna to?_ _Will the twins will like the show?_ _And the peck that occurred in Elec Man and Ice was just friends or something else?_ _All this and much more in the next episode of A Sick Day!_ _Only here at !_


	6. A New Help

A Sick Day

_Chapter VI - New Help_

During the night, Ice and Elec (What slept in the same room but in separate beds) could not sleep and Ice stared toward Elec Man who had his back to him and was wondering what happened during the day, in where the peck Elec gave to him. _Was it just to comfort me, or Elec feelings something else for me?_ thought the little Eskimo Ice Man did not know much about emotions as love, he felt something like this to Mega Man's sister, Roll, but thought nothing like what was happening now, managed Ice the Robots Masters convince Roll was not his type, and since then have never felt more human emotions towards another robots. Ice Man wanted to know the answer to his question then took courage and went to see if he was awake Elec. Ice slowly rose and approached, he saw that Elec was awake, just will not know how to ask him what he wanted. "Elec?" He said, Elec turned sleepy-eyed "What was Ice?" Asked Elec, Ice Man was trying to work up the courage, but gave up. "I had a nightmare ..." Ice said trying to disguise, Elec Man was very sleepy and decided to do the first thing that came to mind, he held the hand of Ice and laid in bed with him, the Eskimo did not expect this reaction, but when Elec wrapped his arms around Ice, the little thought it best to continue there and fell asleep quickly.

In neighboring apartment, Snake saw that no one was awake and went down the hall, sat by the door and began to charge your buster. When he was at full power, came out a purple snake (which is not common, as the Snake Man's snakes are green). This was the first poisonous snake that Snake has ever created. "Lisssten, the sssmallest robot that isss there will be a victim, follow him and when I give the signal, chop it, underssstand?" Whispered Snake Man, the snake nodded and passed under the door and crawled to the room of Ice and Elec, Snake Man could not wait for the right moment of your new snake attack, smirked and went back to his room without waking anyone.

_- In the Morning -_

Gemini was the first to wake up, the anxiety of going to the concert of your favorite band did not let him still and woke up very early, even when the sun appeared on the horizon. Soon after it was time for Elec Man, he did not remember much of what he did during the night and almost died of fright when he saw Ice Man sleeping peacefully in his arms, but at the look of peace on the face of Ice, which does not was easy to see in a Robot Master, relaxed and saw that this may have been the first (and only) good idea he ever had while sleepy.

In the next apartment, Guts Man when he woke up, took the little sleep that others in his apartment had "Good Morning Friends!" He said, even with Ice Man and Elec Man standing in the next room, greeting the big guy woke the Eskimo and took the sleep of Elec.

Cut Man liked the hotel bed and continued to sleep in deep sleep, that Guts Man to get where he was "Wake up earwig!" Said Guts, Cut Man did not want to wake up and covered all Guts to let him sleep, but the construction robot did not leave and pulled the blanket off Cut Man, making him shudder with the small heat shock "Ah Guts Man only five little minutes..." Cut Man said almost in a whimper "No Cut Man, now it's time to wake up we will see many new things here in town and will not be all good if you are not together" said Guts Man, Cut and him were very close, Guts could not do anything without Cut were together. Cut Man reluctantly stood up, put your scissors over his head and stretched. The two joined the Fire and Snake left the apartment. The Serpentarium robot just thought that would be the perfect time to make your snake into action, but decided to wait to see if at some point would be just him and Ice somewhere.

The four met Ice, Elec and Gemini in the cafeteria of the hotel and they were all in a single table 7 seats "Ice Man So how does it feel?" Asked Guts Man, Ice motioned more or less Cut did not want any Guts Man's attention if only for the little Eskimo, the lumberjack robot never had anything against Ice Man, but then he saw that the little took all the attention he received from Guts, something that has already been cut not last long, Cut was not the type who liked to be left in second place, but also did not want to hurt Ice Man, is not that would be your last meal, the scissors in his head made the move to cut, which helped him to think of something clever (But everyone knows that Cut Man is a foolishly) and made the most intelligent that came to mind, scissors stopped his movement and he took it without anyone seeing him and slowly drove the blade toward himself (if not Careful it is risky to lose an arm with a movement badly done) and cut a part of the shoulder and then close the ribs, which bled and hurt before he finished, the body lost consciousness and he was beside the chair to the floor. Guts Man saw Cut Man in the floor and the synthetic blood around and got desperate, but no one spoke English Hotel "Ice Man ask for help please" he said whimpering, but before Ice leave, "Maybe I can help" said a female voice behind them , was what appeared to be a half human, half machine, one of his arms was all metal with wire bonding blue and red along it, the other was just some parts, the girl wore a white jacket over a shirt blue, wore jeans and a belt with a "W" much like the logo of Dr. Wily, the woman had long black hair, fair skin and blue eyes, one being made of metal, "Can you?" asked Guts the mysterious woman nodded and motioned for them to accompany him, others were surprised, but the Guts was extinguished and followed to the infirmary. The others were curious and followed the three.

Guts placed Cut on top of one of the tables in the room, and the human has got some tools to begin to heal the wounds of Cut Man "But who are you?" Asked Elec Man still suspicious, the girl still medicating wounds "My name is Digital Core. I help Robots needy here in Latin America" she said, Elec thought _If she helps_ _robots only in Latin America, may she know DWN-083 "_ Miss Core, we are here not only to know this place, we are on a mission to find a robot in particular called DWN-083 "Elec said "You mean Absolute?" she said without worry, all were surprised "You know him? How?" Ice Man asked, she just medicate and bandage the wounds from Cut and turned "I'm his apprentice, he did not teach me everything he knows, but enough so that I know each of you, Robot Masters." Digital said, she pointed toward them as he spoke, "Let me see, DLN-008, Elec Man, DLN-005, Ice Man, DLN-004, Guts Man, DLN-007, Fire Man, DWN-022, Snake Man, DWN-019, Gemini Man, and this one is the DLN-003, Cut Man" she said.

To the fallen were of chins, she had spoken their serial numbers and names right, it was enough to Elec not distrusting for Digital. "Please, we need to find 083 for him help Ice Man" Elec Man asked "What he have?" Digital wondered "Maybe I can help" she said "I caught a flu and Dr. Wily would not help me then we are looking for 83" Ice Man said, Digital looked at them and did disdain "Like I said, not Absolute taught me everything, I've never heard of influenza in robots, so do not know how to treat it, but I can take you faster to the base of the Absolute without any problems, just wait the Cut Man wake up" she said "WAIT, had no time to see what we want here in town." said Gemini, Fire Man and Snake agreed and Elec rolled his eyes, "Okay, then we get the next four days we agreed, and we go with Digital to Brazil." He said sighing, Digital Core did disdain "No problem, I had to stay here more four days right here is only a pity that in exile he can not communicate with other people from other countries." she said "But it can go, I have to do in the neighborhood and in the meantime you can enjoy" concluded Digital. At the time the twins started pulling Elec and Ice, to the exit while the others fired more gently and left.

_- Back to the Apartment -_

In the apartment, now with Cut Man assured that will not do anything stupid, all seven Robot Masters were watching movies and ending with several cans of E-Tanks if Guts Man bought, Elec Man was all the time with the Ice Man, which Snake left angry unable to complete your plan "Guys, I want to make ice cream someone want?" Ice Man asked, everyone raised their cans and chorused "Yes!" Snake saw that could take revenge "I'll help you, Ice Man" said the Serpentarium robot, Elec looked at him suspiciously "This is not much of your nature" he said looking at the corner of the eye "Calm down, I jussst want to show that I came here to help Ice Man" said he, Ice did not want the two discuss "Alright, Snake can come if you insist so much" he said, and the two will have been a room where they had various ingredients to make ice cream, minus the ice if Ice Man had to do. The Snake Man's snake came out of hiding and went Ice Man, just waiting for the sign of his master. Ice Man put milk and yogurt in a container and froze "Snake, I wanted to show you something" he said, Snake nodded "I also, but you can show your ssstuff firssst" said Snake, Ice nodded and turned, Snake motioned for the copper to stand at boat, Ice Man turn around and show a sculptures crystal shaped snake encrusted of green emeralds, Snake Man was stunned and held the snake afraid to break her "Where did you find it?" he asked, Ice Man smiled "I saw in a shop of crystal items and could not stand it when I saw it and bought it for you. But ultimately what you wanted to show me?" He asked, Snake no longer wanted the snake sting Ice Man after this he received the Eskimo. But when he wanted to signal that he wanted to abort the mission, but unwittingly motioned attack the snake leaped toward the small, Snake quickly put the snake on the table and jumped in front of Ice and knocking him to the ground snake bit Snake's helmet, and after trying to deposit their poison, fell into pieces and Snake fell to the floor "Snake?" said Ice Man worried Snake stood up and looked fine "Do not worry, I'm fine." said Snake, Ice Man sighed in relief, picked up the bowl and along Snake went to the room to divide the ice cream with the others. (Robots Masters did not know that it is not recommended to eat ice cream when is fever).

After eating all the ice cream, Gemini Man and his clone prepared to go to the show, they were six tickets, exaggeration, but only the twins were two with Snake, Fire, Guts and Cut who wanted to go along were already six "I wanted all of us go there together, why do not you want to go? "asked Gemini, Elec and Ice looked up "We do not want, just that, and did Ice Man not want to freeze anyone, maybe I was was the guitarist missing and I replace him." Elec Man said, agreed Ice Man, Gemini did disdain and the twins dragged others out not to be late. "Be careful, huh!" Said Fire Man, Elec motioned positive and when the twins dragged them out Elec closed the door.

"Hopefully after our little brother help me, we bring others here and curtirmos without worrying about my sneezing" said Ice Man, Elec Man had a very fertile mind, the first thing he thought was someone stealing your card credit and buy the planet, Freeze Man hitting on Ice Man and Bomb Man playing destroy things with Guts Man "No, I think that they alone, is enough" he said, the two were tired and went to the bedroom when Ice Man and Elec noted that he would sleep in separate beds was sad (but with the face softer than a Sly kitten) Elec saw the expression on the face of Ice "What was Ice Man?" he asked, Ice Man stood up, grabbed his hand and placed it on Elec his bed, Elec was not understood is nothing but Ice hugged him "I want to sleep with you" Ice Man asked, he said in a way so innocent that Elec Man did not think twice, held Ice and placed him in his lap leaving the small embrace, until you fall asleep. When Ice Man slept, Elec put him in bed and slept beside the Eskimo.

_- Of Dawn -_

It was 5 am, and the other Robot Masters reached the Hotel "Wow ... It was show! Gemini, as you could take that money in ballad after the show?" Ques tou Guts Man, half drunk (HALF DRUNK? MUST BE KIDDING) Gemini showed a credit card, incredibly the name of our dear Elec Man "That my friend, called Credit Card Unlimited. Only the most foolishly of Robots Masters received these beauties. It's just a shame that I have tried and tried and tried and not found the password of Ice Man's card" he said, holding two cards, Fire and Snake were to face and walked as if he had taken a drunk two days followed, Guts was almost falling, Cut Man was not talking thing with the thing and the only twins were more under control why not drank more. Lucky they knew that if they drink do not drive, but after all, with a unlimited card could take a taxi to Saturn and back a fortune to still be left on the card. Upon arriving, Snake gave one of his snakes (which also seemed incredibly drunk) cards "Go there and ... Place rack in the room ... "he said, putting the snake on the ground with the support of Fire went to his apartment, the twins entered the apartment taking care not to wake the other two occupants and without taking your clothes smelling cigarette and drinks laid in bed and fast asleep at the same time. Cut was practically carrying Guts Man and the two ended up sleeping together on the same floor at least Fire and Snake managed to change and sleep as people... I mean robots, civilized.

_What will our heroes go sneaking these next four days?_ _Does Digital Core and Absolute will find a cure for the rare Robotics Flu?_ _And Ice and Elec, are they destined to be in Color Friendship or soon became something more?_ _All this and much more in the next episode of A Sick Day!_ _Only here at !_


	7. Semifinals

A Sick Day

_Chapter VII – Semifinals_

Third Day, almost all of our heroes wake up hungover, and really Ice Elec vam not expect the others to arrive that way, when Ice and Elec were in one of the rooms "Elec, I do not ... I can't... " Ice Man said "Calm ... I know that the first time you ... Does this, but relax ..." spoke Elec Man, the eskimo could not stand and fell panting "You .. Do this ... With another person. I do not want" he said, the two were trying to get Guts off Cut Man, which was being suffocated by the weight of the big guy on him *¹. Ice Man was stronger than that, but it seemed that the flu had taken much of his strength, began to Elec try to take Guts off Cut alone, but the Eskimo started sneezing uncontrollably, freezing a portion of the room and then began to cough as if in a smoke chamber, Elec saw Ice Man, but could not decide between saving Cut Man or helping Ice Man, to be faster, he gave a shock Guts Man who woke up in time and left Cut Man off leaving him breathing, electric robot was followed by Ice Man, and saw that the flu symptoms est avam getting stronger on Ice, his eyes were reddened, his cheeks were red, showing that its temperature was high and small not stop coughing making it difficult to breath. "Ice Man?" Said Elec, Ice Man looked at him, his face was not anything good, Elec got desperate and remembered Digital Core "Miss Core! She is the only one who can help us" said the electric robot, Elec Man held Ice bridal style in his arms, the small has not stopped coughing and Elec was running as fast he could, to the infirmary on the ground floor.

_- The Infirmary -_

"Listen, you can not get smoking close of the gallons of gasoline. I told you that are highly flammable" said Digital bandaging the head completely of a man in the uniform of the janitors of the building. Digital gave High to him and picked up a clipboard, marking their most bizarre cases, that had been the 4th on the same day. When she was about to leave the place, Elec entered the room "Miss... We need your help" said Elec panting, Digital looked at Ice Man who does not stop coughing _fifth case._ Thought she "Follow me" said Digital, Elec followed her to a room well equipped, the hotel was connected to the hospital beside then that should already be a part of the hospital, Elec put Ice Man on the table in the center of the room and Digital began to examine it. "Unfortunately, Elec Man, I do not know what's causing it in the Ice Man, or as we can stop it, but some robots also have coughing spells here and Ice Man can use my inhalation machine" she said, Elec agreed, for him to do anything to improve Ice was more than welcome.

Ice Man got the oxygen mask from his face to the crisis stop cough, Digital Core did X-ray small to see anything out of the ordinary in their main circuits "This comes at least to be strange, nothing appears. I've seen and reviewed the initial plan of Ice Man and now and there is nothing unusual" she said to Elec, he got doubts "But until last night, Ice was not so bad. He had no coughing fit as of now, only through uncontrolled sneezing, but nothing as phenomenal." Said Elec Man, he turned and stood beside Ice Man who was lying still on the mask attached to his face "Elec ... Why do not we go to our destination earlier? Maybe it does not happen again..." said Ice Man a little weak, Elec Man held his hand gently "Calm Ice. Others will not want to leave here until you complete the four days we talked yesterday, only two more days. Until then, his condition will not worsen, not Miss Core?" Asked Elec, at least this time, your question was not wasted, Digital seemed confident "Well, I have no choice but to relieve your flu once, but any symptom as coughing or sneezing already have several. And two days... Well, your state will continue stable." She explained. Ice and Elec felt relieved and decided to wait in the hospital even the next two days.

_-In the Hotel-_

The other Robots Masters were with the Elec Man's Credit Card, the place was already full of pizza boxes, drinks (calm down only had soda) and many sweets. The Snake's snakes were scattered everywhere like mini elephants so fat, just as its Snake that was among the snakes, Guts and Cut now there were more problems, were playing poker again while gorged pizza, but this time was gaining Cut Man, Fire Man, and the twins heard Psy at maximum volume and danced Gangnam Style like crazy jumping on the beds. "I hope these holidays will never run out!" Gemini screamed "I hope that Flash Man has been behind us and has frozen the time for Elec Man and Ice Man!" Said Fire Man, okay, the six not amused like that in centuries will and as those needed vacation.

These two days have gone faster than Quick Man late for class.

_-2 Days Later-_

Elec Man did not know the mess that others have done, when he took the wallet card was there and paid for the room and everyone left, heading to the bus stop "Where do you think you're going?" Asked Digital Core now with a backpack resting on one shoulder and holding a cube-shaped device in hand "We'll take the bus, we have to get to Mexico City" explained Elec Man showing survival guide (see chapter 2), Digital took guide out the hand of Elec and tossed in the garbage recycled "Elec, I said you're going with me, if you follow that idiot guide, how they got there without Ice Man freeze the plane?" she asked wryly "Miss Core, sorry to answer your question with another question, but it suggests that we do this, as we will go to our final destination?" he asked, Digital showed the device "This. Is called tele carrier. 'll teleport us to the base of Absolute, in São Paulo, Brazil, not the city that he lives you know ... There's no way." She said shaking her head in denial, she put the carrier on the floor, and entered the destination, one by one entered and were transported to the city. "Well, now just get the mini base of it, do not expect anything too grand, is on the outskirts of this city. But the place is really cool" she said, all entered the train station yellow line connecting the center of town at South Zone, from there, it was extremely easy to reach the final destination.

_* ¹ If you saw malice in this part, you are very_ _**perverted!**_

_They will meet with Absolute!_ _Can not wait! How Absolute is?_ _And the question that I do not stop to make, about Ice and Elec?_ _The end of this and much more in the Last Episode of A Sick Day!_ _Only here at !_


	8. Final - Oppa Brazil Style!

A Sick Day

_Final Chapter - Oppa Brazil Style!_

On the way had not many tourist attractions, everything was being prepared for the World Cup, in which no one was really interested and went straight to the end of the course, Ice Man did not freeze anything, luckily for our heroes when they reached the base, saw that it was large as in the other Wily, it was simple with a door made of beads, tied to each other in rows and attached to the top of the door. As they entered they heard what sounded like the pounding of a heavy electronic music Ice Man looked Elec confused but did Elec disdain, and none of the others knew that sound. Gemini began to feel like dancing "Guys ... I know this song..." said Gemini still in doubt when the beating grew louder heard a noise followed the rhythm of music making, "Of course, Absolute knowing is always the most played songs in the night clubs in this city, is Psy, Gentleman" at the time she finished the sentence, if listened to crazy Korean.

_Alagamunlan_  
_wae wakun heya Hanun gon_  
_Alagamunlan ..._

They had entered over the small base and the music grew louder, but not excessively, when they entered the main room ...

_Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a mother father gentleman_

At the time he turned 083, the appearance of new well, seemed to have 14 years old, had long dark brown hair, tied in ponytail by a red ribbon, eyes were also brown s and he wore a coat mechanic with sleeves s rolled in the height elbow, white gloves he wore dark jeans and wore black All Star on the head and some sunglasses to weld when he saw the visitors gradually the music stopped, when he stopped the whole "This song is very cool, but not wins Panamericano. "All Robots Masters looked at him in awe and wondering, Elec was the first to be recovered from the shock "You're ..." he said, by the looks of teenage robot 083 approached, "I am the mechanic in the area, expert in Robots Masters. My name is DWN-083, AbsoluteZero2208, but just call me Absolute." He said, his voice was a bit old looking for serious "I apologize for my apparent lack of triumphal entry, but no one told me I had a visitor." He said "Absolute, I thought you'd say what you always say to our guests" said Digital with jokingly "I bet 2 E-Tanks do not you tell that to these Robots Masters here today" she said, defiantly looked Absolute "So prepare yourself" he said, as if something very important and resounding Robots Masters were afraid of what might be, but as he said, the penny dropped "Hello Little Stars! The Earth says Hello!" He said, the phrase was Wily Wonka, but Absolute loves jokes like this "I won" he whispered, Digital snorted and gave him the money to buy the E-Tanks "Let's see... You did not come here for My question was because of this Ice Man with flu and froze the fortress of Dr. Wily, you improvise, and met Digital parachute in Guadalajara for the trip to Mexico City was very turbulent, it brought you here safely now heal and Ice Man and this bullshit ends" he said, incredibly, he summed up all the episodes so far "Digital, you said you had no contact with him there in Mexico! "said Cut Man, even seeing he did not believe what he saw, "What? I told the truth! Absolute only ... just..." " I saw the state and the smell of you might have already given me an idea of what they did" said Absolute "We stink?" asked Elec Man, Absolute shook his finger denying "Nah, can you learn by smell of desperation by their" Absolute said "But I think we better stop with this bullshit, how about I consider Ice Man now?" he asked.

Ice Man approached, Absolute crouched to the small height of Ice, knelt at the time getting him, grabbed a popsicle stick "Say Ah" he said, Ice did not believe, but opened his mouth, Absolute put the toothpick in the tongue of Ice, looked his throat and saw the marks of the Liquid Nitrogen backpack "Ice Man, why you did not take the Liquid Nitrogen backpack?" he asked, Ice did disdain "I thought it would not matter" said Ice "Why?" He asked, Absolute grabbed a screwdriver and turned Ice Man "Why is it doing that you freeze everything" explained and started taking a small backpack, Elec did facepalm, _why we don't do this before?_ Thought, wondering, Absolute removed the backpack and Ice Man sneezed, but nothing froze "See?" said Absolute he turned Ice again and opened a small door that he had chest, opening it was possible to see the core of energy and various other things "Wait! What are you doing with Ice Man?" Elec Man asked "Can you calm down? I'll have to do that. Want your little Ice back to normal or not?" He asked, Elec noted that it was a rhetorical question and stepped back, Absolute continued, saw that there is nothing out of place, but a loose wire at the very bottom, was heating wire, he was surprised "Ice Man you feeling hot or cold?" asked Absolute "I do not know ... On one side of me is cold as usual, amidst this seething and the other side also this very hot" explained, Absolute saw the problem, got up, picked up a new wire and pliers, approached, cut the wire, replaced by new and the leak was stopped, Ice Man felt everything was improved. His energy returned and the small Eskimo felt like a new robot "It's simple, internal heating wire broke, causing the body of Ice Man had a thermal shock, this caused sneezing and coughing. Three days ago Ice Man eat Ice Cram, what made other heat shock and caused a crisis in the system and the symptoms were stronger. What I had to do was just replace the heating wire by cooling, if it breaks, Ice Man will not even notice and annual review, Dr Wily can fix it." He explained, with this super simple explanation everyone noticed he really knows all about the Robot Masters. Absolute approached Ice Man as if to speak a secret very dirty "Ice Man, I saw in your little cold heart, you like Elec Man, is not it?" Whispered Absolute, he spoke low enough for anyone but him and listen Ice "It is, but I do not know how to tell him ..." I said awkwardly Ice Man, Absolute thought, and remembered a thing "Maybe I can help" he said, Absolute stood with his hands free he approached Elec Man "Elec Man, I'm sorry for that," said 083, Elec understood nothing but Absolute hit the nape of Elec, activating a program hidden in the mind of the Robot Master, Elec felt a mad desire to do a certain thing with Ice Man (If you know what I mean), Ice Man looked Elec and noticed the different look, his shyness did not help, so approached Absolute Ice "Fogive me for this too" said Absolute, he did the same with Ice also activating the same program, he approached "Well, now Ice Man needs some time, think it's better just Elec Man stay with him. You guys stay here, I'll take them will have a room for a little privacy" said Absolute, leading the two will be one of the guest rooms.

When he returned they were all looking suspicious. "Okay, Ice will be fine. Just leave him and Elec have a next conversation alone. They asked me to tell you this, now you guys want to do?" Asked everyone started thinking "What in this place is interesting?"Asked Cut Man, Absolute thought of the cool things they used to do "Let me see ... The night clubs have fire risk, have every night trawlers in restaurants and someone always dies in parks and usually the victims are tourists ... Dunno not find much of interest in this country, which is nice to see is police chases that have all night" he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world, but really, this could be the reasons that made the country to be the honeycomb rite Wily to be an exile, Absolute remembered something he loved to do "How about giving a party?" asked, the Robots Masters looked around "What?" asked Gemini, Absolute looked ironic "Just call together the other Robots Masters" answered, Cut Man thought what they did to get to the final destination"But was higher bullshit to get they here. How do we do it to others? They are many" said Cut Man "Settle down, I'll take care of it, and also are not exactly all Robot Masters. Only those that are closer. "He explained, Guts loved parties and thought that after doing riot in Mexico until tired and only have more party "Cut! Please accept! That means more and more fun!" He said begging, really, for a robot big as Guts, surprised the way he was dependent on Cut Man, Cut and Fire looked up "might even be a good idea. We call the closest and end this adventure with style" Cut Man said, a twinkle came to the eyes of Guts Man and Cut Man as he hugged a child who won the gift that he wanted to "Thank Cut Man!" He said excited "Okay, Digital prepare the place, I got the teleportation of our guests" said Absolute, Digital grabbed a remote and pressed the "Party Button" and automatically all the work material was replaced by decorated tables, the floor became a track neon dance with images of various 80s video games appearing, and the walls were changed to a black background and mixed phases of Mario, Mega Man and Tetris games. "Now we'll just take care of our armor and logical meals" said Digital, everyone was excited, never seen anything like it in all the planet "My brethren, until I would be exiled" said Snake Man, others also agreed fascinated with the transformation of the place "Okay guys, now go to the biggest human, robotic and humanoid shopping center of the city!" said Digital, everyone celebrated thinking about the incredible armor that they could use. Digital hub carrier activated again and re-programmed destination, taking all at once.

_Meanwhile ..._

Absolute, which was now without a lab coat and glasses, had just teleport the Robot Masters and checking to make sure you have not forgotten anyone, "Right here are Zero, Bomb Man, Top Man, Shadow Man, Quick Man, Flash Man, Crash Man and Freeze Man" said AbsoluteZero, Zero still looked like a 6 year old kid and was with Absolute as Ice and Elec at the beginning of the adventure "Where are we going now? Neither party clothes we have." Top Man said "Let's meet with my apprentice and the other in the shopping center of the city and there you can choose your clothes or armor party" Absolute explained, he teleported his brothers to 500 meters the center and in less than two minutes they met with others in front of the shop festive items of robots and humans "Great, now we can all be ready at the same time and we all get together to party" said Absolute, Bomb looked for all suspected "Where are Ice Man and Elec Man?" he asked, Absolute remembered what he did to the two and thought for a moment "Well, Ice Man had to stay in recovery and Elec not want to leave him alone" he explained lying, because what he did to the two was something different, but important. Others have left it aside and entered the shop. Zero was nervous, was very small and Dr Wily never let him out of the fortress, who had to go to a shopping center full of strangers "What's going on Zero?" Asked Absolute, Zero and he were very close when Absolute was exiled by example, Zero almost had a fit "I. .. I'm nervous ... Here has many strange..." he said, grabbing the leg of Absolute afraid Absolute smiled and bent down at the time of his younger brother "Do not worry, I am here since two days when you had activated, if be afraid, I'll be here, I know this place more than my hard drive" said Absolute Zero felt better and went to one of Absolute sessions customized armor.

Cut Man and Guts Man were in a session costumes of rock bands, the musical style that the two most loved, Snake was seeing the pieces with snake skin texture, Gemini was seeing crystal armor to match its main element, before the others had time to think about what to choose, they saw Mega Man, with his armor passing very close to the store, Shadow Man saw him and made the sign of danger, Absolute Zero saw and hid in the back room and silently activated his buster. "Absolute, what's happening?" Zero asked, not understanding what was happening, Absolute glanced discreetly out "What's he doing here? He was supposed to be in Japan..." he said, Zero still seemed to doubt "Zero, now I have to tell you something, all Robots Masters are forced to hide in the presence of Mega Man, because the danger, he loves to challenge their enemies to show and tell everyone that he is the hero, of course, we want to beat him, but he is stronger than we, and can kill us, as did a few years ago" _And__also because__he's__chasing you_ thought Absolute after explaining Zero, the newest realized the danger and hid, Mega Man noticed a strange thing and stopped walking to look inside the store, Absolute hid beside Zero, _now things got serious_ thought Absolute. Digital Core was outside, just watching and waiting Mega Man leave, but he came to despair of Absolute _Shit!_ _If you finds Zero... _ _No, you will not find..._ Thought, Mega Man was coming, Absolute thought fast, _I not want to do this but..._ Absolute shot toward a store across the street, at the time Mega Man ran to the store and the Robot Masters left, joining Digital Core soon after.

_- Back to Base -_

Returning to the base, at least it was a peaceful trip back, they found Mega Man again and nobody suspected them, but Absolute did not want to hurt anyone to get away with their brothers in trouble, Digital approached and placed a hand on his shoulder "Absolute, I know you feel guilty, but see, you saved your brothers. It was the best spare them from being destroyed by Mega Man and save the life of the child there." She said " Digital, a new lesson for you. He is DWN-∞, Zero, the heritage of the Robot Masters. The end of an era and the beginning of a new, Dr Wily built it to be bad, but while I'm here, he will not even know what it is to be evil. If Mega Man had get Zero, could mean an uncertain future." said Absolute, is with explanations like that, that Digital was in doubt of how someone like Absolute may have been able to be exiled.

Absolute decided it was best to stay with your normal armor not to take risks, and they will all agree starting the party gradually began only with the background music, then some have ventured onto the dance floor in no time everyone was in dance floor, except Absolute, Zero, Digital Core, Ice Man and Elec Man, Absolute was near the entrance door in the hall when he saw Ice and Elec approach "So? How was it? "He asked, curious, Elec looked as "_this is the best day of my life_" and Ice was with a smile on his face "It was great. Now at least we now know a bit of our feelings" said Ice Man grabbing Elec arm affectionately, Absolute smiled "Good to know. Now you want to go? Robots Masters brought some more here to give a party." He said, Elec and Ice thought _they did not offer to help, but are left with provision for a party?_ Even with this negative, both accept and join the others, but would not want to go to the dance floor, just stood next to Absolute, Zero and Digital talking nonsense things and emptying E-Tanks.

**And so ends our adventure, Ice Man will never be sick again, Elec Man now has his new favorite brother and more, Guts Man will continue depending on Cut Man, Snake Man will remain a Snake Maniac, Gemini Man will do everything will go again some Linkin Park concerts, others will only move if is in the dance floor, Digital Core will also discover more about our heroes and AbsoluteZero will protect Zero any cost, yep, this are the Robots Masters even being treated as enemies, but also can be friends as many as everyone worldwide. Protectors, helpers, funny and more, only they have the ability to be so brothers as humans or even more. **

The End.

_(Author's Note) So that's it._ _To my followers I ask, make a fanfiction with these same characters, but with AbsoluteZero and Zero as the main characters?_ _Thanks for the reviews!_ _See you later!_ _Reploid 002 final exchange._


End file.
